


Hitteki Scrolls: Filler 2: Just Researching

by jennymstead



Series: Hitteki Scrolls [12]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Challenges, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Contests, Embarrassment, Flashbacks, Funny, Gen, Hot Springs & Onsen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Icha Icha Series, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Peeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennymstead/pseuds/jennymstead
Summary: Jiraiya and Kakashi make a bet that the young ninja can write a better novel than the old Sannin without the assistance of the old Toad Sage's methods.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hitteki Scrolls [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976317
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kakashi





	Hitteki Scrolls: Filler 2: Just Researching

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
> Hitteki Scrolls (c) 2007/2020 Jenny M. Stead

Filler 2:  
Just Researching

“It sure is sunny!” Kakashi thought out loud as he made his way through the merchant district one windy afternoon. Squinting his eyes, he gazed up pensively toward the bright blue tinted clouds that seemed invisible through the almost clear sky. The sun was beaming down so piercingly, that the young ninja had to shade his eyes with his free hand just to get a good look.  
“Can’t believe that only one week ago, it appeared like the sky was crying for our hokage? Now it looks happier than ever," Kakashi whispered almost to himself with a small smile under his trademark mask. He gave a hefty sigh moving his vision back down to the small paperback novel in his occupied palm. He skimmed through a few of the words on the page in thought. It seemed only yesterday that the village’s third hokage was with them. Yet, it was a week ago that the elders had held his burial ceremony. Kakashi shook his head of the thoughts. Hiruzen was like a father and grandfather to most of the ninja in this village. He was around during the beginning of Konoha’s existence, and was a good friend. Kakashi shook his head again to keep from remembering. He had to dwell on something else. It was too painful to think of the ones that he had lost during both is adulthood and childhood. Hiruzen was just another ninja on the list.  
“Naruto should be leaving any day now?” Kakashi finally shut the book as he tapped it against his chin, “It’ll be odd not having him around for a few weeks, but it’s for a good cause, I guess?” Kakashi thought to himself about his student for a brief moment. It was only a few hours earlier that he had met up with the old toad sage Jiraiya. Jiraiya explained to him that he was taking over his student’s training, and that Kakashi didn’t need to worry about him anymore. The two would be leaving soon to find a new hokage for Konoha. Kakashi shook his head. The boy wasn’t gone yet, and he had already begun to miss him. Kakashi was about to smack himself in the forehead for depressing himself so much, when all at once he was startled by the sounds of small giggles coming from a nearby shrub. Completely confused by the sound, Kakashi trekked over to the brush peering down into it. A small boy was kneeling in front of a fence, all while peering into a small knotted hole. He was shaking in a contained fit of laughter.

“Can I help you?” His gaze turned stern as he stared down toward the small boy sitting in the bushes.  
“K—Kakashi-sensei!” The boy spun around as he fell flat on his behind. He stared up toward the ninja in utter embarrassment as Kakashi folded his arms with a scolding glare.  
“Honorable Grandson?” Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he watched the boy flush red before him, “Just what do you think you’re doing?”  
“N—Nuthin’!” the young boy snapped to attention as he shook his head furiously, “Just—“  
“Just peeking in on the hot springs?” Kakashi pointed toward a sign dangling feet above them. The boy followed the man’s finger as he gave an innocent gesture toward the sign tacked on the fence that he was looking through earlier.  
“Hot springs?” The boy questioned with a scratch to his head, “Well, look at that?”  
“Konohamaru?” Kakashi used the boy’s true name, “You knew very well that it was a bath house!” The boy shook his head once more as Kakashi tapped his foot in frustration.

“Go home," he pointed in the opposite direction, “or I’ll tell Ebisu-sensei that you’ve been peeping in on the hot springs.” Konohamaru gave a pout as he fought himself to answer the ninja with a rude gesture; the copy ninja answering back with an impatient raised eyebrow.  
“Fine," he grumbled while stomping away. Kakashi shook his head with a chuckle as he watched the ten year old boy scamper back into the main district of the village.  
“I bet Naruto taught him that," he pensively remarked as he shoved his book into his waste sack, “and I bet Naruto picked it up from Jiraiya-sama.” He grinned with a nod as his face suddenly turned sour.

“I know I did," he finished as his mind was no longer set on the people that he had lost in his life, but of one particular person that had just re-inhabited his existence only a few months before. 

The person in thought was a long lost rival within the depths of his childhood. Before reuniting with her a few months earlier the two of them had been separated by the third hokage when they were only fifteen. Yet, the memory involving this person had nothing to do with the separation between them. Kakashi stared toward the small hole in the wall that Konohamaru was peeking though moments earlier. Kakashi’s expression transformed to an even bitterer grimace, as he gave one last shake to his head.  
“Idiot," he insulted himself out loud, “I’m such an idiot.” Quickly without another word or thought, Kakashi flopped himself down upon a nearby bench to think about that remembrance of the first time he truly embarrassed himself in front of a girl.

*****

“IT’S IN!” A young Kakashi raced through the merchant district of Konoha. Nearly taking out a few fruit stands, the boy skid to the side as he darted into the local bookstore.  
“NO!” The bookstore owner grabbed the nearby broom behind his desk as he swung it fiercely, “I already told you that you have to be eighteen or older!”  
“Please?” Kakashi ducked the broom several times as he slapped his palms against the counter eagerly, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this release! Please let me buy it, or I’ll find someone else to buy it for me!” The store owner stared down toward the young ninja with an overwhelmed grimace. Kakashi was a frequent customer even though he never made an in-person transaction. He usually conned some ignorant adult to buy his reading material for him, or used the transformation jutsu when there was no one to make his purchase for him. The store clerk leaned the broom up against the wall groaning in defeat.

“Twenty," he jammed a few buttons forcibly on his cash register as his other hand reached for an adult rated book against the back counter wall. He slammed the book down in front of Kakashi as the boy smiled wildly under his mask. The store owner sighed in discomfort. If Kakashi owned a tail, it would be wagging at that very moment.  
“Don’t tell anyone where you bought it," the clerk tapped the book with his finger as he snatched the money from the boy’s hands, “and put it under your shirt or something before you leave!” Kakashi saluted the store owner and he darted back out the door in pure joy. He bounded down the street, and opened the context of his new book.  
“Icha Icha Paradise," he read aloud, “written by Jirai—OMPH!” Kakashi gasped out loud slamming into something huge. He shook his head in confusion as he realized that it was without a doubt an adult. Kakashi’s experience with these particular books usually led to them being returned back to the store by the very adult that discovered him with it. Instantly Kakashi hopped back up as he reached out for his book to quickly hide it. It was lying inches away from his feet.  
“Hmm," a voice wondered with a hint of amusement. Kakashi screamed in pain as the adult’s clogged foot stepped down upon the boy’s gloved hand. It held the book and the hand against the ground firmly as Kakashi struggled to get free, “Now, what do we have here?” Kakashi gulped in both intimidation and frustration. He slowly gazed upward narrowing his eyes toward a giant of a man. The man wore an old flack vest, with an unusually large scroll attached to his back. His hair was tied up into a long ponytail that reached the back of his knees, and his stark white hair spiked dangerously out of his forehead protector. He had red marks streaming down the apples of his cheeks, and held a small mole on the left side of his nose. Shaven and looking to be in his late thirties, the man gave a wide evil grin toward the boy. Kakashi gulped again in intimidation. He didn’t know who he was, yet somehow he had seen him before.  
“You’re Sakumo’s kid aren’t you?” The man questioned as he used his clogged foot to rake Kakashi’s hand off of the book. Kakashi howled in pain as the man knelt down to retrieve the book for himself.

“Well," the man flipped through a few pages of the book, “you gonna answer my question or what?” Kakashi growled giving a piercing grimace from under his mask toward the man. He held his hand gingerly as the adult chuckled in amusement.  
“You sure look like Saku," he gestured toward the book, “but you have better taste.” The adult handed the book back to the boy as Kakashi took it suspiciously.  
“You’re not going to force me to return it?” Kakashi questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“Return it? Why should I?” the man laughed, “I’ve already made my money; I don’t want to give it back to you!” A wave of confusion washed over the small ninja. What was this man talking about?  
“Made your money?” Kakashi wondered out loud as he rose up from his spot, “I didn’t buy this off of you!” The older man laughed louder as he slapped his hand down upon Kakashi’s spiky silver hair.  
“Didn’t have your pop’s brains though," he chuckled as Kakashi groaned again. The boy jerked away as the man snatched the novel from his grasp.  
“I wrote this, therefore I get the profit off of it!” The man grinned brightly as Kakashi’s eyes widened in revelation.  
“That’s where I know you!” He pointed in amazement, “You’re Jiraiya-sama! You wrote that book! You were also my sensei’s jonin instructor.”  
“Minato taught you?” Jiraiya seemed impressed as he tossed the book back, “No wonder you’re so keen on reading this book. He was my test reader. It’s just recently that I was able to syndicate it!”  
“I know," Kakashi’s angry demeanor instantly disappeared as he spoke in excitement, “I read an article about it during my last mission! It sounded really great, so I just had to read it! They’ve finally brought it here!” Jiraiya chuckled in amusement.  
“So you like to read, eh?” The older man noted with a rub to his chin.  
“Yeah," Kakashi was flipping through the pages eagerly as the man beamed down at him, “I read a few snippets from the book in the same article. It was fantastic! Where do you get your inspiration?” Jiraiya’s face suddenly reddened as he struggled with a response. This boy was a minor, and he didn’t want to give away too many of his techniques.  
“Well, um," he thought out loud, “you’re what a genin?”  
“Jonin," Kakashi stared up from the novel in disbelief as Jiraiya’s redden face grinned back.  
“Ah," Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head, “then I guess you’re experienced enough.” 

Kakashi answered back with a raised eyebrow as the man cleared his throat to speak.  
“I sorta—kinda scope out the female population of this village at the—," he hesitated, “river—and the hot springs. I study their behavior and their actions to make sure that the leading ladies in my novel are accurate. No one loves a stereotype.”  
“You’re a peeping tom," Kakashi ended his explanation as he shook his head, “no wonder this is adult rated.”  
“I am not a peeping tom!” Jiraiya pointed toward himself in defense, “I’m a literary genius!”  
“Yeah, right,” Kakashi eyed the novel in a whole new light, “you have to spy on girls just to get your material. There’s no creativity in that!” Kakashi shook his head as he ventured back toward the book store.  
“Wait?” The older ninja was panic stricken as he held out his hand toward the boy, “What are you doing?”  
“I’m returning it," Kakashi remarked sarcastically, “if it’s not original, then it’s not worth it.” Jiraiya’s expression soured as he stomped the ground in annoyance.  
“Fine, you little runt!” He spat in anger, “You think you’re so hot? Why don’t you read it first, and then try to make something better?” Kakashi stopped in his tracks as he turned around toward the older ninja. He looked him up and down in boredom staring quietly. Jiraiya returned a challenging grin toward the small ninja as Kakashi sighed in discomfort.  
“Read this first, and then write a better version?” Kakashi glared toward the text as the older man nodded with a sly grin.  
“If you think you can do better than me, then go for it!” Jiraiya folded his arms as Kakashi pocked the novel.  
“Deal," the boy took the old man’s hand shaking it, “and what do I get if I win?”  
“I re-syndicate the novel with your version, and give you part of the profits," Jiraiya returned the squeeze.  
“And if you win?”  
“You have to admit that my method of research is superior to your lack of method!” Jiraiya finished as Kakashi nodded in understanding and agreement.  
“Sounds fair," the boy agreed as they both let go, “how long do I have?”  
“I’ll give you a month!” Jiraiya turned around waving good-bye, “We’ll meet back here to discuss it.” Kakashi didn’t reply. He snatched the novel from his back waste sack again as he opened the context of the book.  
“Chapter 1," Kakashi read aloud strolling in the opposite direction. His masked nose buried deep into the pages.

*****

“Wow," Kakashi thought aloud shutting the pages of his book; finally finished after six straight hours of continuous reading. He placed the small paperback novel upon his window seal along with the other books that he bought over the past few years. Kakashi sank back down upon the pillow on his bed as he thought pensively about Jiraiya’s novel. He felt frustrated. He felt annoyed. Yet, what he felt the most was defeated. The young ninja gave a hefty sigh as he snatched a few loose pages of paper from his side table, along with a pencil.  
“Icha Icha Paradise," Kakashi began as he brainstormed a few sentences, “by: Hatake Kakashi. Chapter one—“ He paused. For a moment that seemed to go one forever, Kakashi stared blankly at the small kanjis on the parchment while they glared back at him smugly. Kakashi lowered the mask from his face as he grimaced horribly. He gave a slight growl under his breath slamming the paper and pencil back onto his side stand.  
“I’ll sleep on it," Kakashi rolled over into the covers falling fast asleep.

Kakashi's creative block was still present the next morning. Kakashi stared toward the milk jug as though he were waiting for it to answer with a few ideas on the new draft of Jiraiya’s book. He shook his head in annoyance and frustration shoving the rest of his eggs and rice into his mouth. He chugged the milk down as fast as he could, slightly choking in between swallows.  
“What in Konoha’s name are you trying to do?” A rough dog-like voice appeared from no where, “Choke yourself to death? Chew before swallowing!” Kakashi groaned as he stared toward his ninja hound, Pakkun, with swelled cheeks full of breakfast. The pug shook his head without a word hopping onto the table to observe the few notes written on the sheets of paper.  
“I thought those rumors were true," he smiled with a raised eyebrow, “when are you going to learn to pick your fights more carefully, Kakashi?” Kakashi didn’t answer. He snatched the empty bowl and jug from the table tossing them into the sink, nearly smashing them.  
“I’ve read a few snippets from the magazines, Kakashi," Pakkun announced, “you’re gonna lose the bet.” Kakashi didn’t answer the taunts as he snatched the papers from the table, shoving them into his back waste sack. Without another sound, Kakashi opened the front door of his home. Pakkun stared blankly at the door with his eyebrow still raised.  
“Nit-wit," he hopped off the table in annoyance.

*****

“Well, that was different," noted Ikitani Koji as he strolled through the government district later that day, “you’re so good at the dragon eye jutsu, Toshi.” A young Hitteki Toshi shot a puzzled look toward the boy as she smiled faintly.  
“You looked more frightened than amazed,” Toshi chuckled as the young boy scowled in her direction slightly.  
“Well," he muttered uncomfortably, “I have good reason to. You sent that thing after me during our chunin exam.” Toshi’s chuckle morphed into loud laughter. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as she shot a toothy grin toward her small friend.  
“Beautiful wasn’t it!”, she ended as they continued their stroll.

“So," Koji suggested, “you maybe want to go get some lunch, and then spar some more? This time we’ll go to the North grounds. Far more rocky and interesting if I were to pull a chain summoning jutsu—“  
“That’s great an all, Koji," Toshi cut him off as she held her temple, “but I’m really exhausted from this morning’s battle. I don’t have to be at the missions desk until tomorrow, so I’m gonna take the rest of the day off to get ready for any assignments that might be thrown at me. I’m thinking lunch at the barbecue stand toward the end of the street, here, and then spend a few hours at the bath house.” Koji grimaced. He gazed at His friend for a moment as he observed the older kunoichi sigh in discomfort.  
“Very well," Koji kicked the dirt below as he gave a slight nudge to Toshi’s shoulder, “see you then.”  
“Bye," Toshi ended as she scampered down the street, running straight into a depressed Kakashi.

“Watch it Half Pint!” Toshi barked in annoyance as Kakashi rose up from the ground.  
“Half Pint?” He stared in disbelief dusting himself off, “I’m nearly four inches taller than you, Shortie!” Toshi fumed as her face flushed a bright pink.  
“Watch where you’re going!” Toshi growled as Kakashi pocketed a novel that he was holding. Toshi took a small glance at it before it was put away.  
“You ran into me!” Kakashi defended.  
“Then watch where I’m going!” Toshi shot back as she reached behind the boy, “What is this?”  
“Nothing!” Kakashi watched in disbelief as Toshi took the novel. She turned it over a few times in her hands while opening it.  
“Eighteen or older!” Toshi glared in disgust thrusting the book back into his arms, “Eww! You’re under aged. You should be ashamed, Copy Cat!” Kakashi fumed just as his rival had done moments before. He pocketed the novel once more pointing a strict finger toward the girl.  
“It’s none of your business what I’m reading, and don’t call me that!”  
“Sure, Copy Cat," Toshi walked away as she shouldered him into the wall, “just keep out of my way from now on, or you’ll be sorry!”  
“I’m shaking in my sandals," Kakashi was sticking his tongue out underneath his mask while pulling his bottom eyelid down; his only visible eye rolling up. Toshi fought the urge to lunge at him, but her hunger was gaining momentum. She needed sustenance. Ignoring the retort she jogged down the street for lunch. Kakashi watched in annoyance as her figure disappeared into the nearby barbecue stand.

“Little—," Kakashi grumbled under his breath with a scowl as he fought the urge to race after her. His mind then set back upon the book in his back waste sack. The boy grumbled again marching down the street. He had less than a month to come up with a more brilliant tale than what he read earlier.  
“I’m an idiot," he finally admitted to himself while pulling out the same piece of paper that he had been writing on before. He pulled a pen from his pocket staring down upon the kanjis.  
“Well," he observed to try to cheer himself up, “at least I have a title—," He paused uneasily, “—that Jiraiya-sama has already written for his novel—DAMN IT!” Kakashi kicked the wall next to him in the alley as he desperately tried to gain control over his frustration. He hated to be proven wrong, and the old toad sage was about to succeed.  
“I’ve got to get some inspiration, but how?” Kakashi thought out loud as he slid down the side of a nearby fence. He racked his mind. He glared around for the slightest bit of inspiration, but it was no use. Kakashi pouted to himself once more as he rubbed his forehead furiously. He was never short tempered, but with the bet, and now running into his arch rival—one wouldn’t blame him for being so angry.

*****

“Down the hall and to the left," an attendant at the bath house motioned for Toshi as she took a couple of towels from the woman’s arms, “make sure you wash before entering the springs. It’s highly important that you do not contaminate the water.”  
“Yes, Ma'am," Toshi answered as she trekked further down the hallway. She gave a sniff to the misty air as the aromas of herbal water flooded her sinuses. She gave a relaxed grin entering the changing room.  
“Heaven," she muttered to herself as she placed the towels down upon a bench and unhooked the kunai holster from her leg. She carefully placed her clothing within the basket provided in the room, proceeded to rinse off for a few minutes, and then proceeded to the main hot spring.

*****

“I have to do something!” Kakashi kicked a nearby tree trunk as he ventured further into the village. He was grasping his hair frantically and growling immensely. A few younger ninja passed him on the street and shot him inquiring glances as Kakashi whirled around to them; his eyes bulging.  
“WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?” He roared as the two young ninja, genin to the looks of them, ran away as fast as they could. Kakashi groaned again in frustration slamming himself up against a building lining the walkway. He slid down in a crouched position; resting his arms across his knees. His eyes looked tired, and if his mask were off, his expression would be gloomy.  
“Calm down," he urged himself sternly, “this is exactly what the old lecher wanted! He wanted me to get frustrated. He wanted me to waste my time freaking out over this bet. I know that if I can only clear my mind of any thought, inspiration will come to me.” He sat for a moment in silence as he rid his mind of any wandering memories or thoughts. Breathing in a rhythmic pattern to calm his nerves, Kakashi reached out to the quiet around him to try to get a glimpse of anything that could motivate him to write.

After a few minutes of silence it came; first in a wave of herb scented mist that seemed to filter through his mask longingly. Next was the faint sounds of rushing water; waterfall-like. Kakashi smiled slightly as he allowed his mind to wander to a setting much resembling a forest; bright, shiny, and absolutely welcoming. The trees were bright green, and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue. The boy sniffed the air as the sweet aroma enticed him. Lavender and Mimosa swirled around his brain; enough to settle him into a nap. He wanted to be there. He wanted to use this moment to rewrite the novel that he bought a few days before. The splashes emerging from the waterfall in his mind called to him. They wanted him to jump in. Kakashi could feel his head drooping. He was falling asleep. The vision in his mind was so relaxing. Realizing this, he shook his head slightly waking himself up. Kakashi stared around grasping what he was just doing, but also noticed that the smells from his daydream were still lingering. 

“Funny," he rose up from the spot in a daze, “I could have sworn that I imagined it.” The boy straightened his forehead protector and mask looking around curiously. Finally after much searching for the source of the smell, Kakashi’s mouth fell open toward an enormous sign reading “Hidden Leaf Hot Springs”. The boy couldn’t believe it. His one and only inspiration came from the very source of information that he didn’t want to resort to. In a silent tantrum Kakashi stomped the ground and proceeded to kick the wall over and over again. A few of the same young ninja proceeded to pass him quietly as they pointed toward a few new ninja in their group.  
“See," one of the young ninja pointed with a whisper, “totally gaga! I’ve never seen him like that before.”  
“GET LOST!” Kakashi finally broke his silence as the group scattered; a few of them running into the poles and fences lining the street. Kakashi calmed himself again in frustration as he paced back and fourth; occasionally giving piercing scowls toward the entrance of the bath house.

“Okay," he finally squeaked in desperation. The boy spun around as he lifted his forehead protector, revealing his sharingan eye. He used the power within the eye to make sure that no one was around. Quickly he ventured toward the back of the hot springs crouching down into a few tall shrubs lining the wall.  
“Easy, Kakashi," he told himself while confirming that the coast was clear. He knew that if he was caught, he would not only be in trouble, but the news would reach his opponent, and he would have to admit his failure. Kakashi shut his only normal eye as he covered the other with his forehead protector. His hands sweaty and shaking from the task that he was about to do, Kakashi reached into his back waste sack to retrieve his paper and pencil. The young ninja swallowed hard lowering his vision to a small knothole in the wooden panels lining the walls of the bath house.

“This is so stupid," he whimpered with tightly shut eyes. He wiped a few sweat drops from his forehead as a small voice echoed in his mind, urging him to continue.  
“C’mon," it sounded pleasantly trusting, “you’ve already checked with the sharingan. There isn’t a ninja within a hundred feet of this wall. You won’t get caught. It’s not like you don’t know what a girl looks like! You’ve read about them! Just peek in, and get a few ideas. Jiraiya won’t know the wiser.”  
“Sure," Kakashi whispered to himself as he opened his only visible eye slowly, “just a peek.” Kakashi focused his vision sniffing the herbal air. It was just as dreamy as the air in his daydream. First his focus was blurry, but at once became clear; minus a few mist clouds hovering over the water.

“Not so bad," the boy thought gulping in intimidation. His stomach doing somersaults as the pencil and paper shook in his grasp, “not bad at—“ 

Then all thought seized in his brain. His masked mouth flopped open like a fish as he didn’t dare blink. The bather in question that he was watching was a young girl. She emerged from the water almost in slow motion with her drenched back toward him. Kakashi didn’t notice, but his gaped expression had rapidly morphed into a crooked and dreamingly grin. His eyelids drooped slightly as he leaned his forehead against the wall gaping. He stifled a giggle, though at this point he didn’t care if he was caught. In his mind, it would be worth it. Even though he couldn’t see the girl’s face, she looked to be the most gorgeous creature he ever laid eyes upon. He observed the curve of her waste line, and the small of her back. He also noticed that every time she brushed her hair behind her, a surge of ecstasy shot through him like the very lightning-based chakra that flowed within his body. He didn’t even care about the novel anymore. He just wanted to stare at her for hours. Sure, she was the first girl that he had ever truly looked at, but this experience was setting an all new light of respect for the perverted writer that he had met a few days ago. There was nothing wrong with this, his mind told him. This was perfectly innocent.

“Turn around, turn around!” His mind chanted wildly out of control. Kakashi shook his head of the thought as his face flushed a bright magenta.  
“Idiot," he scolded to himself ashamed, “NO! That would be wrong, and immoral!” Kakashi cleared his mind again as he glanced back into the peephole. The mist was shielding most of the girl, but Kakashi could still make out the faint outline of her body.  
“Turn around, turn around," his mind chanted once more as Kakashi shrugged in reply. He didn’t care anymore. Boys his age were rumored to be hormone crazed anyway. Who cared if he saw anything? Deep down he knew that he really wanted to see the whole package. The girl snatched her towel wrapping it carefully around her upper and lower torsos. Kakashi leaned his head up against the wall still watching the girl with the utmost of attention. Now that she was covered, he truly wanted her to turn around.

The girl tightened the towel around her body as she climbed out of the misty bathwater. She inhaled softly with a small smile as she waved a few clouds of mist from her face. Kakashi stared wide eyed and excited as the mist cleared. He wanted to see her, and as soon as she was dressed and exiting the bath house, he was going to pursue her. 

His dreamingly expression instantly vanished as his body began to quake violently. She had finally become visible. The freckles on the apples of her cheeks, her dark green eyes, and the small button nose were all too recognizable. Her face—her oh so familiar face. Kakashi felt both dirty and ashamed. It was Toshi. He had been staring, fantasizing, and cooing over Toshi the entire time. Kakashi shook his head on the verge of tears toward his dreadful mistake. He had to be dreaming. Toshi had to have a twin sister somewhere. He refused to believe that it was his rival. The kunoichi, however, stared back in his direction absentmindedly as she gave a slight yawn in relaxation. Kakashi gave a sudden yelp as he covered his masked mouth with his hands. It was her; he knew it all too well. His eye still fixated on her, he noticed her suddenly jump to attention after hearing his cry. Her once relaxed grin turned into a scowl as she glared all around her for the source of the outburst. Kakashi quickly backed away from the peephole as he racked his mind for a way out of this. He knew that she had heard him, and quite possibly recognized his voice. Just to make sure that she brushed off the yelp, Kakashi peered back into the knot hole as he blinked in confusion. She was gone. All that was left in his vision was a misty bath house hole. His knees began to quake, and his sweating became more intense. Kakashi didn’t know why, but this made him even more uneasy toward the situation.  
“Maybe she went to go get dressed?” His mind began to ease his anxiety once more, still peering into the peephole. He was hoping to get a glimpse of her again to make sure, “maybe she did brush it off like it was nothing to worry abou—“

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!” Kakashi screamed in pain as two fingers rammed through the hole and straight into his eye. Kakashi fell backward out of the bushes holding his eye in pain. He rolled left, then right. The piercing stab was excruciating. He groaned with his face on the ground as his ears perked up to a horrid crash sounding off inches away from where he was sitting moments earlier. Kakashi opened his eye gingerly to witness the wall, now realized to be a wooden fence. It was teetering, and now falling down upon him. His reflexes stunned due to the pain, Kakashi was unable to dodge the avalanche of wood and nails as it crashed down upon his defenseless body. The crash was soon followed by angry stomping on top of the wood, as Toshi emerged from the bath house fuming in rage.

“ALL RIGHT, YOU!” Toshi emerged from the wreckage. She roared hopping up and down on the pile of wood, crushing Kakashi, “COME OUT AND FACE ME!”  
“Think, Stupid," Kakashi screamed in his head bracing himself from the weight, “THINK!” Finally as Toshi hopped down from the wood and nails, and idea came to him. Still shutting his eye in pain, Kakashi clamped both of his hands together in a hand sign as he summoned a small amount of chakra.  
“Transform," he whispered just in time to see Toshi lift a few boards off of him.  
“I knew it!” Toshi growled. Kakashi stared up toward her with a prayer that she didn’t witness the jutsu. Toshi’s eyes were narrowed, and her usual attire looked to be thrown on in haste. Kakashi shot her a toothy smile as he glanced downward, noticing that his copy of Icha Icha Paradise had fallen from his waste sack in hurriedness to avoid the crash. There was a moment of silence between the two as the boy struggled to find the words to say.  
“Toshi, I know this looks bad—," he tried to ease her with a peaceful gesture but was cut off instantly.  
“EBISU!” Toshi charged toward him in fury as Kakashi scooped up the novel. Toshi observed the action as she pulled a few kunai from her waste sack.  
“Now Toshi!” Kakashi was backed against a nearby wall as the girl slammed the weapons against it with force, surrounding him and pinning him against it. There was more than fury on her face, she looked down right murderous.

“I can explain!”  
“You can explain after you're dead!” Toshi’s eyes were like daggers as she snatched the glasses off of the boys nose, crushing them in her hand. She grasped the novel from his grasp observing it in interest. It looked familiar to her.

“Funny," she glared back up toward him as she noticed that his right eye was beginning to swell and turn blue, “I saw Kakashi with a book just like this earlier!” The Ebisu-like Kakashi gulped in intimidation as he gave a meek shrug and smile.  
“DON’T YOU GRIN AT ME YOU LOUSEY PERVERT!” Toshi swung at him as he ducked the blow; the shoulders of his shirt ripping from the kunai. Before Toshi could utter another yell, the disguised Kakashi leapt over her sprinting as fast as he could down the street. Toshi gave a huff of annoyance marching in his direction. He was already caught red handed in her eyes. She only needed to corner him again to finish the punishment in store for him.

*****

“Damn it," Kakashi scolded himself for the hundredth time sprinting down the street faster than he had ever run before. Toshi was behind him. He could tell from the vibrations on the ground, and her scent of herbal bath still lingering in the air. It was inevitable. He was going to die. Kakashi may have been dubbed one of the most powerful shinobi in the village at such a young age, but Toshi had the dragon; the dreaded stone dragon of the Adachi clan. He knew that if she discovered who he really was, she’d use it on him. Kakashi widened his eyes as he scoped the area before him. There was the bookstore.  
“No," he remembered the merchant from the other day, “that would just get me into further trouble. I can’t deal with that right now.” He looked to his right. A small tea shop stared back at him in welcome. Kakashi dived behind a nearby fruit stand as he released the transformation jutsu. He sprang up as his dark purple black eye caught his attention in the reflection of the tea shop windows. She would know. Toshi was too clever for such a dumb ruse. Kakashi stared around him desperately for another exit. He quickly covered his right eye with his forehead protector, revealing the sharingan eye.  
“I know it’s a risk to use it," he realized how tired he was from using it so much that day, “but I would rather faint then get pummeled by that huge mound of dirt.”

“I don’t care what you say," a familiar voice spoke out in the clearing, “I’m not gonna quit!”  
“But you’re just a kid!” Another voice shouted in protest, “You have the stamina to stay young forever. Smoking won't help that!”  
“Youth, youth, youth," the first voice begrudged in annoyance, “that’s all I ever hear out of you! For hokage sake, Gai, get over yourself and indulge in life’s small pleasures.”  
“Smoking decreases your age and health," Gai continued smugly. Kakashi peered out into the opening of the square to see three young chunin ninja exchanging these words. He recognized them the moment they began to speak. One of them was a rough looking lad with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He puffed on it fiercely as he blew the smoke into the face of his protestor. The victim of the smoke attack waved his hands around while choking from the smoke.  
“That was unnecessary!” Gai sputtered from the air in his face, “Why did you do that?”  
“To shut you up," a third voice chuckled in amusement. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. The boy sounded smug and snobbish. Kakashi blinked his sharingan a few times. He could feel his exhaustion rising from the usage of his secret technique. The boy ahead of him wagged a scolding finger toward Gai.  
“He’s the son of the third hokage, Gai,” the boy placed his hands on his hips as he talked down toward the ninja, “you have no right to order him around like that. If he chooses to smoke, then so be it.”  
“Suck up," Gai begrudged staring toward Kakashi’s direction, “and what are you looking at?”

“Just—," Kakashi hesitated as he joined the boys in the square, “killing time?”  
“You look out of breath," the boy with the cigarette raised a concerned eyebrow, “and your sash is covering the wrong eye.””Just practicing," Kakashi chuckled shooting a worried glance behind them. Toshi would be arriving at any moment. Kakashi glanced over toward the snobbish boy that was scolding Gai earlier. The boy had a bandanna styled forehead protector over his raven hair and he wore a pair of round dark sun glasses. The boy pushed the glasses further up his nose as he returned the glare.  
“Having a good day, Ebisu?” Kakashi tried to break the ice as he felt Toshi’s presence in the area. Kakashi pocketed his novel as Ebisu smiled smugly.  
“It’s been rather eventful," Ebisu’s smile broke into a toothy grin, “saw a few things that I never thought that I ever would see.”  
“HEH," Kakashi coughed a small chuckle in embarrassment, “that makes two of us.” There was an awkward silence between the two boys.  
“Your knees are on the verge of buckling," the boy with the cigarette noticed pointing downward. Kakashi gulped in intimidation as his black eye called back to him within memory. He needed to stay calm. He needed to keep his eye hidden.  
“I said I’m fine, Asuma," Kakashi grinned under his mask, “I—“

“Let me help you to this chair, Rival!" Gai nearly picked up Kakashi and threw him onto the nearest bench.  
“I said I’m okay!” Kakashi fought the urge to smack him. The stress was getting to him too much. Kakashi peered around the square uneasily. It had been almost ten minutes since he had felt Toshi’s presence in the area. She was somewhere and he was willing to bet that she was planning her first strike.

“What's with you anyway?” Asuma puffed once more on his cigarette as Kakashi jumped slightly in alarm toward his friend’s hand, that was now clasped on his shoulder firmly. “Testing your sharingan? You’re always telling me that your jutsu is too dangerous to play with. You look flushed, not to mention stressed out. I swear you’re on the verge of fainting!”  
“N-No I’m not!” Kakashi bellowed, his voice squeaking, “I’m just—“

He didn’t finish. A shockwave of fowl chakra engulfed the square as the four boys huddled together in alarm. Kakashi gulped tightening the forehead protector shielding his blackened eye. She was here, and was making her entrance. The masked ninja caught a slight glance at Ebisu. The boy wouldn’t stand a chance. He was quaking in his spot; kunai raised in a tightened fist. None of them besides the copy ninja knew what was going on. The square filled with an angered fog as their vision of the surroundings disappeared.  
“I’m gonna die," Kakashi admitted to himself, “—I never thought that I would live to see the day where she would actually kill me.”  
“Genjutsu," Asuma noted as he sniffed the air, “that’s the foulest chakra I have ever smelt. Whoever is conjuring this up is either evil, or just down right pissed.” Kakashi quaked slightly. Asuma’s grip on his shoulder tightened. The boy glared down to his masked friend as Kakashi returned the glance. Asuma chewed a little on his cigarette in thought.  
“What’s with you?” He mouthed to Kakashi as the teenager shook his head furiously. Asuma’s eyebrows arched. Could this be the reason why the boy was so determined to use his trademarked jutsu?

“Who is it, Kakashi," Asuma demanded in a low whisper snatching a few kunai from his waste sack, “I know you know.”  
“Forget about it, and run," Kakashi warned, “and tell Ebisu to scram the fastest.” Another arched eyebrow gaze. Asuma shook his head in frustration.  
“I’m not gonna ask again," he demanded out of the boy, his fist now clenched on Kakashi’s collar, “who is it?” Kakashi gave a strong swallow in worry as he rubbed his temple in angst.  
“To—,"but there wasn’t enough time to finish. In a flash something shoved its way through the group and tackled the young sunglasses-wearing shinobi out of the small crowd. Kakashi gave a small yelp staggering in his spot. The chakra in his body was nearly diminished. His knees were growing weaker, and his body was becoming limper by the second. It wouldn’t be long and he would be passed out somewhere on the ground from using his sharingan too much.

Ebisu yelped in both fear and exasperation as he slammed into a nearby wall. The wall was cement, and felt to have broken a few of his ribs during the crash. He staggered up from the ground holding his side as he gazed forward. Toshi was standing before him with a look of fire in her eyes. He returned a crooked smile from under his dark specs.  
“H—Hi," he was blushing also. Toshi didn’t answer. She only scowled in his direction, fingering a few kunai in her side holster.

“What did you do?!” Asuma was relieved to know that he wasn’t her target. He shoved Kakashi against the wooded planks of the nearby ramen stand, as the boy returned another fierce shake to his head.  
“You don’t wanna know!” Kakashi was desperate to exit the area. He attempted to leave as the bigger boy stopped his escape.  
“I’ve never seen her that angry before!” Asuma noted with a look of confusion, “She looks like she’s going to murder Ebisu! I know you’re linked into this somehow. Is this why you’re using your eye?”  
“N—No!” Kakashi lied still attempting to flee. Asuma was about to further scold his friend when Ebisu’s desperate cry rang out into the square. The two boys snapped to attention as they watched the confrontation. The fog was gone, and where it used to be, was a sprawled out Ebisu on the ground. His glasses were dangling off the bridge of his nose, and looked to be broken.  
“WHAT DID I DO!?” He yelped as Toshi grasped him by the collar.  
“YOU KNOW DAMNED WELL WHAT YOU DID YOU LOUSEY PERVERT!” Toshi accused in fury throwing him across the square again. Kakashi winced as he backed away from the small crowd. The faster he could leave, the more likely he would survive. 

“In all seriousness, my little flower!” Ebisu was pleading on his knees now. There was a deep gash in his forehead and his sunglasses were smashed. Kakashi noticed one of the lenses lying on the ground. Toshi approached the boy again as Ebisu cowered before her. The copy ninja winced toward his fellow ninja’s expression. It looked utterly horrified, and desperate.  
“I’ve got to get my mind off of this," Kakashi coached himself taking the novel out of his back waste sack. Asuma’s piercing gaze was still on him as he watched the Kakashi sit calmly on a nearby bench trying to read his troubles away.  
“Chapter one," Kakashi’s novel was quivering in his grasp as he attempted to read.

“ANSWER ME!” Toshi’s piercing roar nearly shattered the windows of the surrounding shops, “WHY DID YOU DO IT?”  
“I—," Ebisu was on the verge of tears as he struggled to find an appropriate answer to her question, “I don’t know what you’re—“  
“LIRE!” Toshi screeched again snatching him by the collar once more, “I know it was you! I almost killed you earlier, and then you ran off like the little coward you really are!”  
“Earlier?” Ebisu shook his head, “This is the first time I’ve seen you all day, Darling!” Kakashi shook his head in exasperation toward the remark. Even in the process of meeting his maker, he was still pulling out the pet names he had for Toshi. Kakashi looked up from his novel. Ebisu and Toshi were staring at each other in bewilderment toward the declaration. It was no secret to the village on how Ebisu felt about Toshi. He claimed that he was in love with her, and had been since the first day he laid eyes on her, despite her constant protests.

“What are you yammering about?” Toshi’s voice lowered still looking furious toward the boy, “I just—“ Suddenly she stopped talking. Toshi gave a small gasp of air as her view of his pitiful expression moved down toward her clenched fist around his throat, then left, then right; all examining his chunin uniform.  
“He’s been with us all morning," Asuma called from the sidelines, “just came back on a mission with me to Suna. C-Ranked! We were escorting a few diplomats—“  
“Quiet!” Toshi demanded with a pointed finger toward the boy. She was still staring at Ebisu’s shoulders, “I could have sworn that I pinned you against a wall with kunai earlier.” Ebisu’s eyebrows raised in confusion as he gave a slight shake to his head. Toshi glared around the square as she noticed a few more details screaming out at her like bad chimes.  
“Your sunglasses," she noted picking up the remains from the ground; still holding Ebisu by the neck, “I smashed these too. Where’d you get a new pair so quickly?”  
“That’s what Asuma’s been trying to tell you, Toshi," Gai intervened dramatically, “he's been with us all day!” Toshi let the boy go as Ebisu gasped for air.  
“You mean, you haven’t been to the hot springs?” She questioned sternly with an accusing finger pointed toward the young ninja.  
“No," Ebisu snapped to attention as he nearly saluted the girl in response.  
“And it wasn’t you that had been spying on me?”  
“Heh—," Ebisu blushed rubbing the back of his neck, “I wish!” Toshi growled as her eyes narrowed in his direction. “Erm—," Ebisu backtracked, “I mean—not at all—wouldn’t think of it!”

“This doesn’t make sense," Toshi was entirely confused as she paced the square in thought. The boys watching her every move in fear to what she was going to do next, “It was you. You were there!” Then the clues began to hit her like a shockwave. She spun back around toward the boy observing his right eye.  
“I—," she stammered pointing again, “I poked you in the eye! The right eye! Why isn’t it swelled up?”  
“Because he wasn’t there," Asuma yelled in exasperation once more, “he’s been with us!” Toshi met Asuma’s annoyed stare as the two of them glared in thought.  
“Wait a minute," Toshi scratched her chin.  
“Hold it!” Asuma looked just as shocked, as he thought about Kakashi’s right eye. It was covered, and he had been acting very awkward all afternoon about it. Toshi was experiencing the same level of epiphany, only it had nothing to do with the copy-nin’s eye.  
“That book," she almost whispered to herself, “that perverted novel that I saw Copy Cat with. I saw the same novel lying inches away from you earlier.”  
“Perverted novel," Ebisu flushed a bright pink in embarrassment, “I don’t own any perverted novels!” Toshi’s eyes narrowed in both revelation and confirmed fury. She spun around to the remaining ninja as her view caught the bench that Kakashi was reading on. It was empty. Asuma noticed the glance and silently pointed in the opposite direction that Kakashi had disappeared toward.  
“I'LL KILL HIM!” Toshi roared sprinting off in pursuit of her rival. 

*****

“Almost home," Kakashi staggered from side to side as he attempted to escape the drama left far behind in the square. His knees were buckling fast as he held himself against a nearby chain linked fence, “Hopefully—“  
“HATAKE!” Toshi's battle cry roared in his direction as he gave a gulp in intimidation.  
“Oh no,” he whimpered in complete exhaustion, almost on the verge of crawling back to his apartment. Kakashi struggled with his strength trying to move further down the road. He was way too weak to avoid her any further.

SLAM!

Kakashi yelped as his body flew against a nearby abandoned building, almost smashing through the ancient plaster. He shut his eyes firmly. Any minute now, and he would be losing all consciousness.  
“Get out here now!” Toshi’s furious voice emerged from the rubble as she dragged him from the debris. She pinned him up against the wall all while snatching the forehead protector off of him. His right eye stared back at her. It was black and blue, and swollen shut.  
“Spying on me?” Toshi growled through clenched teeth, “What the hell were you doing spying on me?”  
“I swear—," Kakashi’s sentences were breaking as his view was turning fuzzy. His eyes drooped down as his body became limp in her grasp.  
“Oh no you don’t," she punched him in the face, “you’re not passing out on me now! You’re gonna remember your punishment, and it’s not gonna be pleasant!”  
“Toshi—," Kakashi sputtered on his last thread of consciousness, “I swear I had no idea it was—it was—“  
“What?” She shook him for the answer.  
“—Y—you," the boy ended falling out of her grasp and into a faint. Toshi gaped at him in both rage and confusion.  
“Not fair!" She wanted to destroy him for fainting, “I wanted you to be awake when I killed you!” She gave a loud growl toward the turn of events. Toshi glowered back down toward the boy with a slight stream of guilt. He was practically dead, and she knew deep down that he was sorry for his wrong doing.  
“Idiot," Toshi hoisted the boy on her back springing from the area, “I really wanted to pummel you!”

*****

“Rise and shine," an annoying voice sounded as Kakashi woke a few hours later. The boy gave a small sigh of discomfort as he opened his eyes toward the visitor.  
“Jiraiya-sama?” Kakashi narrowed his vision as he witnessed the perverted ninja double over in tears of laughter.  
“That was quite the escapade," the older ninja wiped a tear from his eye, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Hatake that desperate before. You were scared out of your mind!”  
“I had reason to," Kakashi tried to defend smugly, “I’m sure you’ve had your fill of women finding you out.”  
“I wasn’t so obvious," Jiraiya jeered, “I at least used a camouflage technique before I went researching. You didn’t even shut your trap for five-seconds before she figured you out!” Kakashi groaned shutting his eyes in the almost hangover that he was experiencing. His sharingan throbbed. He still hadn’t recovered from earlier.  
“So I take it that I lost the bet?” Kakashi wondered out loud as he held his head gingerly, “Judging from the way you’re going on about me, I assume you saw the whole thing?”  
“You know it," Jiraiya looked more than pleased with the unorthodox outcome, “I knew that eventually you’d cave in, and peep in on the local ladies, so I’ve been tailing you since you walked away from me the other day.” Kakashi groaned again, only this time it was in disappointment with himself.  
“Fine," he stared toward the man, “you win. I admit my failure. You are a superior writer—“  
“And," Jiraiya mocked in sheer joy, “what else?”  
“The research does work," Kakashi choked out as he snatched the novel from his bed stand. He held it in his grasp for a moment as the cover stared back at him longingly.

“It really was a wonderful piece of reading," the boy admitted with a grin under his mask, “I read the whole thing without stopping.” Jiraiya beamed rustling the boy’s hair.  
“Apology accepted," the man ended as he opened the infirmary room door.  
“Oh, Jiraiya-sama!” Kakashi held out his hand attempting to stop the old ninja from leaving.  
“Yes?”  
“About today," Kakashi looked a little worried, “I’m sure Toshi wouldn’t want anyone to know what happened, and neither would I. Keep it to yourself for me and I’ll be a devoted fan to your works forever!” Jiraiya beamed once more with a smug grin.  
“Sure," his grin was a little too bright for the boy’s sake. Kakashi nodded uneasily as the ninja made his final exit. 

Kakashi gave a hefty sigh flopping back down on his pillow. He shut his eyes, all while still holding his head gingerly. Slowly, and without another care in the world, he drifted back to sleep.

*****

Kakashi stared toward the small peep hole that Konohamaru was staring in earlier. He gave a small groan toward the memory.  
“How embarrassing," he noted to himself for the millionth time as he rose up from the bench. Toshi’s face entered his mind once more as he remembered her piercing scowl that day. He also remembered the way that she glowered toward the paperback novel when she had stolen it from his genin team a few weeks earlier.  
“She knew what was inside," he told himself with an amused shake to the head, “she didn’t need to act dumb about it.”

There was a brief moment of silence as Kakashi listened to the sounds of rushing water coming from the bath house. Perhaps it was a man made waterfall in the springs? Kakashi smiled under his mask while re-opening the book. Whatever it was, it was relaxing, and it was helping him concentrate on his book more. The ninja gazed into the pages as he continued his stroll down the street, taking in every detail that was Jiraiya’s second novel, Icha Icha Violence.

“Wait a minute!" Kakashi’s eyes widened in revelation as he flipped through a few of the chapters that he had read earlier. The words, the phrases, and the events. Kakashi’s nerves twitched as he recovered every single detail written within the book.  
“NOOOOOOooooo!” Kakashi finally realized what he was reading. His mouth fell open in both rage and in amazement.

“I’ve read this over five times!” Kakashi screamed in alarm fighting an urge to throw the book into a nearby trash can. Yet, his devotion to the series refused to allow him to do so. He loved the book too much to rid himself of it.  
“WHY DIDN’T I NOTICE IT BEFORE?” Kakashi was in hysterics as he struggled another urge. The urge being the task of finding the old Toad-Sage before he left with Naruto.  
“That—lecher!” Kakashi shook in anger reading the chapter over and over again, “He—He—“ The copy ninja covered his face with his hands coaching himself to calm down. No, he demanded himself to calm down. He was a fan of Jiraiya’s work. He should have been flattered.  
“He—He—," Kakashi still stammered in a desperate attempt to gain composure, “he took—he copied—HE WROTE IT INTO THE BOOK!” Kakashi was horrified. What if Toshi found out? She would defiantly think that he told Jiraiya. 

The ninja plopped himself onto another bench. He glared toward the novel in his hands both lovingly and in disapproval. The novel was good, he gave Jiraiya credit for that, but the fact that he used the past events for his own profit infuriated the ninja. Without another word, Kakashi pocketed the book and proceeded back down the street. He’d leave the story and Toshi's fury, if she ever found out, for later.


End file.
